To The Badlands
by CardMaster24
Summary: It has been 3 weeks since the destruction of Hope Plaza and Terra Nova has repaired its land. Taylor has set up a squad to get to the Phoenix Group though when there about to leave an old enemy wanders to the gates carrying a wounded person.


**Terra Nova**

**To The Badlands**

**Chapter 1**

Nathaniel Taylor

He walked down the stairs from his command center to the Gates. Nathaniel Taylor knew that today was the day he finally went after the Phoenix Group. It had been three weeks since the destruction of Hope Plaza and they left and everything was being repaired nicely. They were only a few more destroyed buildings to be repaired and then everything will be back to normal, except that there is no more access to the future.

All of the Vehicles and Soldiers were waiting right by the gate, ready to leave on his call. There were only about 6 soldiers and 2 Rhino Transports

Jim then walked over to him. "Good Morning, Commander Taylor," said Jim as he stood next to him.

"Hey Jim, you ready," Taylor replied.

"I don't really need to be that ready, you're the one who has to leave the colony."

"You're right about that Shannon."

"Taylor, are you sure Josh is ready to join your team." Then Taylor remembered that Josh was joining the Security Team today. This would be his first mission with the group.

"Your son is ready as he will ever be and I will do my best to make sure he comes back alive," Taylor said. Jim nodded. Then Josh ran over in his military gear.

He said, "Reporting for duty, Commander."

"Good your hear Josh, your in Rhino one with me, Mark and Reilly, everyone else is in Rhino two, Jim your in charge while I am gone, now Lets move out." Everyone jumped in the vehicles and the gates rolled up, though there were two people walking towards the gates.

Josh Shannon

Josh was in the back of the Rhino when he saw the two people walking towards the gates. They were both wearing a long cloak like thing to cover there face. He didn't realize who they were at first. Josh leaned over to Reilly and said, "Do you know who they are?"

"Probably members of the Phoenix Group," whispered Reilly.

"Let's hope not." Josh got out of the Vehicle, like all of the other soldiers, and pointed his gun straight at them.

"Who are you?" Taylor yelled at them.

The first one pulled off the cloak. It was Mira. "Hello Taylor," she said with ease.

"Mira, what are you doing here."

"Look there isn't time for this, this girl is injured and she will die without your help." Mira laid the girl down on the ground and pulled off the cloak. At first Josh couldn't see who she was. Taylor leant down and rubbed her face. All the soldiers grouped around the Girl and Mira.

Then when Josh looked at the ground, He saw Kara lying unconscious.

Jim Shannon

Jim saw Josh lean down and hug the body. He was crying, which he never does. Taylor than yelled, "The mission is delayed until tomorrow, Mark, Reilly, grab Mira and bring her to the Command Base, Josh take the girl to your mother at the hospital. Jim you come up with me to." Josh then walked Kara over to the hospital with the help of another solider. Mark and Reilly grabbed Mira and dragged them to the tower. Taylor and Jim walked behind them.

Once they were at the top Mark and Reilly pushed Mira into a chair and Taylor sat down on the other side. "You can go," Taylor said to Mark and Reilly as they left. Jim just stood near the table leaning against a wall. "So, Mira, why are you here?"

"Because the Girl was dying and only you guys could save her."

"Why were you with the girl in the first place?"

"I found here unconscious in the forest. She would have died if it wasn't for me."

"Mira-," though Taylor was cut off by Mira's screaming.

"Taylor, you permanently cut me off from my daughter, all I want to do is kill you, though I saved that girls life because I am a good person, ok Taylor, I only ever turned against you to get my daughter back, though you and him," Mira pointed straight at Jim without turning her head, "have made it so I never can." There was a long awkward silence after that.

Then Taylor said, "There might be a way."

Mark Reynolds

Mark went straight to Maddy after the events with Mira. She was at home, reading off her tablet. Mark went in and kissed her straight away. "Mark, I thought you were supposed to go to the Badlands today."

"A lot of things happened, Mira came to the colony."

"What! Why would she do that?"

"She had an injured girl who was going to die, I think you know her, her name is Kara."

"Josh's Kara?" Mark nodded. "Wasn't she dead?"

"They never found the body," said Mark, "Well anyway I get to spend more time with you because were not leaving till tomorrow."

"Great!" said Maddy. Then they began to kiss again.

Elisabeth Shannon

Josh and another solider pushed there way into the hospital carrying the injured girl. They put her down on the table and then Josh said, "Mum, its Kara, she's injured."

"Isn't Kara dead," said Elisabeth.

"The body was never found."

"Ok let me just see what's happened," Elisabeth replied as she had Kara's body scanned. "Its nothing to bad, she has just lost a lot of blood from the wounds, it will be easily fixed and tomorrow she should be good as new."

"Great, thank you Mum."

"Any time Josh."


End file.
